


come back

by chrobins



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Implied Sheith, M/M, Spoilers, you can read it as just a really strong bond between them too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9425129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrobins/pseuds/chrobins
Summary: SPOILERS//DON'T READ IF YOU HAVEN'T FINISHED SEASON 2. I WARNED YOU.shiro is gone and keith can't copeI just want to imagine keith going into shiro's seat in the lion and wishing shiro was there





	

The reality of their missing leader is pressing, a heavy weight boring down on Keith’s shoulders.  _ I want you to lead Voltron.  _ Keith thought it was an off-hand comment...he never thought that there would be a time when Shiro wasn’t around. He was their  _ leader,  _ their  _ friend,  _ their  _ family... _ Keith’s  _ everything. _ No one else had the strength to lead like Shiro did...his shoes were too big to fill. And...taking over as the black paladin meant admitting Shiro was  _ gone. _

 

While everyone else tries to rest despite losing one of their best, Keith’s legs move on their own. He doesn’t need the light to see...he just knows exactly where to go. “Hey, black.” Keith greets, though his voice is hoarse, unused to speaking words. Keith leans his weight on the outside of the metal before opening the hatch and letting himself inside. Everything is cold and dark...nothing like Shiro was.

 

Keith stumbles inside the cockpit, feeling completely empty. Shiro’s seat is empty...it shouldn’t be. Shiro had been there the whole time, fighting with them, overcoming the universe’s greatest enemy. And yet Shiro was gone in an instant. Keith flumps into Shiro’s seat, curling up his legs so he fit. It was so much bigger for him, physically and mentally. This was a leader’s seat. And yes he had piloted before...but Shiro had been there to take it back. Now...Shiro wasn’t here.

 

“Black...do you know where Shiro is?” Nothing whirred to life; not even a single purr. “He was just here...fighting with everything he had…” Keith tried to keep his voice level, but it was so hard. “He was just here...so why is his seat so cold?” He whined, resting a hand on the armrests...hands over the controls like Shiro would, warm and wet from pure exertion...but it was everything but. “Black, I know I’m not Shiro...but…” Keith tried to move his lips, tried to form them into words, something that could bring Shiro back to this reality, wherever he was.

 

But instead, all that came out were heavy sobs. There was no fire left in him but pure sorrow. How was he supposed to prepare for this? How was he supposed to carry on with Shiro gone? Yes, they saved the universe, but at what cost? Out of all the paladins, out of everyone he knew, Shiro was the one who understood him the most. Keith never had any friends in the garrison, he couldn’t even remember his own birth parents. But Shiro was there for as long as he can remember. Keith remembered seeing Shiro depart for Kerberos...remembered how the mission had gone wrong and how without Shiro in the garrison, he had no guiding light.

 

He remembered leaving the garrison, living in a home with no memories. He remembered feeling the energy of the blue lion, remembered finding Shiro after he had escaped from the horrors of Galra torture, remembered how they bonded again, grew strong together again, became even closer than they had. Everything Keith could remember...it was always with Shiro. And with him gone...Keith couldn’t cope.

 

He curled up right in Shiro’s seat, trying to remember Shiro sitting there, tried to remember his warm embrace...he never thought it would have been their last. “Shiro…” Keith sobbed, feeling his cheeks soak with his own tears, not being able to see anything but a watery blur. “Where did you go, Shiro?” His voice cracked, erupting into more sobs; it was the only way Keith felt real, but it also made the reality of Shiro’s disappearance so much stronger. “Black... _ please... _ take me to Shiro...take me to where he is! He’s probably alone...he’s out there...waiting for us! Please...take me to him...let me find him all over again…”

 

But the Black Lion did not respond. And Shiro’s seat grew colder and colder.

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what you thought!


End file.
